1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lights such as flashlights and, more particularly, to novel systems and methods for lights having additional tools and alarms integral thereto.
2. The Background Art
Flashlights are used by individuals, companies, workmen, safety professionals, sports enthusiasts, hikers, backpackers, and so forth. Flashlights come in a variety of sizes, a variety of power systems, various light sources, and numerous specialty materials. Some are rechargeable. Generally they include a beacon or beam generation system such as a lightbulb powered by batteries.
Meanwhile, joggers, hikers, individuals walking through urban areas at night, individuals leaving working facilities through darkened parking lots and parking decks, and so forth may have a need for a light that is brighter, more intense, and has a better directed beam then typical flashlights. Meanwhile, an individual in a vehicle stopping at night or in an accident at night may have need various emergency functions provided by other tools.
Accordingly, it would be an advance in the art to create a flashlight system that provides additional emergency signaling including audio and visual alarm elements, as well as other safety tools that may be useful in an emergency.